teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Camp Oak Creek
Camp Oak Creek was an internment camp (then known as a "relocation camp") which was located on the outskirts of Beacon Hills, California, and in which Japanese immigrants and Japanese-American citizens were forced to stay after the events of the Pearl Harbor attack in World War II. The camp, which was considered a prisoner-of-war camp by the residents within it, included such internees as the ancient Celestial Kitsune Noshiko Yukimura and then-Beta Werewolf Satomi Ito, among many others. In addition to the residents, the camp employed many military personnel, including the Army Medic and secret lover to Noshiko, Corporal Rhys, Army Military Police Merrick and Hayes, and camp physician Dr. Liston, along with a number of nurses. History In 1943, it was revealed by Noshiko and Rhys that Merrick, Hayes, and Dr. Liston had been selling the medications used by the medical professionals at the camp's field hospital (which, after the war, became the mental health center known as Eichen House), such as an antibiotic used to treat the pneumonia epidemic, sulfadiazine, and painkillers such as morphine, on the black market. This revelation took place shortly after a young internee, Michio, died as a result of not getting the medication he needed, which led to Michio's father and most of the other internees to start a riot at the front gates of the camp. The riot came to a head after Merrick pistol-whipped Satomi across the face, causing her to lose control over her lycanthropy and transform in front of everyone. She snatched a Molotov cocktail out of Michio's father's hands and threw it at the car that contained Merrick, Hayes, and Liston, only for Corporal Rhys, who had nothing to do with the corruption, to be hit and suffered full-body burns. Afterward, all of the military personnel began shooting at the internees, killing them en masse, while Noshiko, due to her accelerated healing factor, managed to survive the attack, though her heart rate slowed down so much that Dr. Liston believed her to be dead. The bodies of those killed, including that of Corporal Rhys, who died from the pain caused by his burns as a result of his fellow employees selling the morphine on the black market, and that of the still-healing Noshiko, were loaded up in a truck and driven into a field by Merrick and Hayes to be burned, as the leaders of the facility intended to cover up the riot. Noshiko, heartbroken and furious by what had been done to her and her people and knowing that she would soon be killed due to being too weak to defend herself, prayed to her ancestors for kitsune-tsuki, or possession by a Fox spirit; in this case, she wanted the spirit of a Nogitsune to possess her body, imbuing her with its power and allowing her to heal and take her revenge on the U.S. Army personnel who ran the internment camp. Unfortunately for Noshiko, Fox spirits tend to have dark senses of humor, and so the Nogitsune possessed Rhys' corpse instead of Noshiko's healing body and decided to go on a rampage, causing chaos, strife, and pain on which to feed and get stronger. By the time Noshiko had healed enough to make it back to Camp Oak Creek, the Nogitsune had already killed the majority of the survivors of the riot, both employees and internees. Noshiko grabbed her magical katana from under her bed and chased the Nogitsune down, fighting it until her friend Satomi, who had also survived the riot, used her Werewolf strength to hold the Nogitsune down so that Noshiko could excise the Void Kitsune from Rhys' body, shattering her sword in the process. Afterward, Noshiko took the Nogitsune (who had taken the form of a fly that was trapped in a jar) and buried it in the roots of the Nemeton in the nearby nature preserve before coming back and hiding the remains of her sword, Rhys' body, and a photo of the two of them together into the wall of the basement of what would soon become Eichen House. In the present day (November 2011), Camp Oak Creek was the site of a battle between the members of the McCall Pack, Noshiko Yukimura, the Oni she summoned, and the Nogitsune, who had kidnapped Lydia Martin the night before in order to use her Banshee powers to predict his own death. Allison Argent, Isaac Lahey, and Kira Yukimura had a standoff with Noshiko and her Oni while Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski rushed inside to save Lydia. The standoff led to a battle after the Nogitsune used the power of one of Noshiko's oldest Kitsune tails to take control of the Oni for himself, forcing Allison, Isaac, and Kira to fight against them. Upon finding Lydia inside, Scott and Stiles frantically broke Lydia out of the cell in which she was locked, only for the panicked Lydia to demand to know who else came with them, as she had a Banshee premonition that Allison would be killed and attempted to prevent them all from coming to save her for this reason. Outside, Kira and Isaac were in the middle of the battle, fighting offensively, while Allison fought from the outskirts by firing arrows at the Oni to pick them off from afar. However, when Isaac was taken down and grievously injured by one of the Oni, Allison used her last arrow, which had a silver arrowhead made by her own hands as her testament to the new Argent Code and which miraculously killed the Oni before the Oni could kill Isaac. Unfortunately for Allison, her brief moment of distraction due to her relief that she actually killed one of the Oni ultimately cost her her life, as the sole remaining Oni materialized just long enough to stab the human huntress in the chest with their ninjato just before teleporting away. Allison ultimately died in Scott's arms, surrounded by her devastated friends, which was when the Nogitsune determined that it would be a good time to end the battle to reconsider his options. Trivia *Camp Oak Creek's existence was removed from most of written history due to the shameful events that led to the riot there in 1943. *While the camp was said to be located in Oak Creek, it seems to now be a part of the town of Beacon Hills. *The field hospital whose medications were stolen and sold on the black market by Dr. Liston, Merrick, and Hayes, was eventually converted into Eichen House, a mental health center which has treated many major and minor characters such as William Barrow, Malia Tate, Meredith Walker, Stiles Stilinski, Patrick Clark, Gabriel Valack, Peter Hale, and Lydia Martin, though the facility does not have the most sterling reputation. *Noshiko Yukimura was notorious for stealing things off of the supply trucks at the camps so that her fellow internees would get enough to eat, as well as giving them access to other necessary supplies such as aspirin. This indicated that, at this time, Noshiko was still very much the trickster spirit, a trait that she seemingly outgrew after she married Ken Yukimura and had their daughter, Kira. *Camp Oak Creek was the site of two major events in Teen Wolf's history-- the Japanese internment of World War II (which included the Riot of Oak Creek in 1943) and the Battle of Oak Creek between the McCall Pack and their allies and the Nogitsune and his Oni in November 2011. Gallery Camp oak creek.png|1943 Camp oak creek noshiko satomi.jpg|1943 Camp oak creek satomi ito.jpg|1943 The fox and the wolf noshiko rhys.jpg|1943 Camp oak creek riot tfatw.jpg|1943 Camp oak creek post riot tfatw 1.jpg|1943 Camp oak creek post riot tfatw.jpg|1943 Camp oak creek noshiko tfatw.jpg|1943 Camp oak creek post battle.jpg|1943 Teen Wolf S03E23 oni.jpg|2011 Camp oak creek present insatiable.png|2011 Oni shot.png|2011 Category:Areas of interest Category:Locations Category:Beacon Hills Locations